The Other Side of the Veil
by IsaBella1415
Summary: SLASH! rated M for later chapters. Harry gets away from Remus' grip in the DOM and rushes through the veil to save his beloved godfather. Will he succeed? Or will they just die? Originally a oneshot. You guys are lucky I couldn't just stop.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ;(

* * *

The Other Side Of The Veil

Chapter 1

"SIRIUS!"

The scream cut through the battles going on around him. "No! Sirius! SIRIUS!" Harry called out toward the arched veil again He started running. He needed to get him back, Sirius couldn't leave him now! Not when he had just gotten him back!

Two arms snaked around his middle and pulled him back. Harry let out a frustrated yell and started struggling. Lupin. No. Lupin didn't understand, that curtain had people hiding behind it, they were whispering, Harry could hear them. Sirius was simply hiding, lurking out of sight.

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed again. "SIRIUS!"

"He's not coming back, Harry," Lupin said from behind him, his voice cracking, his arms tightening as Harry struggled more. "He can't come back, because he's de-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Harry cried, breaking free from Remus' grasp and running that veil that Sirius was hiding behind. Harry could the lycan's cries behind him, but they seemed strangely muffled as he ran. He felt like he was flying, but slowly, so slowly.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The fight, the flying, all sound was silenced except for one shrill high-pitched laugh. He turned to Bellatrix and stared. She… she was… that bitch was laughing! That fucking whore just killed his Siri, and she was LAUGHING?

Harry pointed his wand steadily; rage flowing through his veins as he glared at the dark witch. He didn't utter a single word as a sickeningly familiar green light shot through the tip of his wand.

As the green burst of light traveled across the room, time sped up again and all the frozen fights seemed to burst back into action. The sound was back and Harry almost stumbled back with the force it had hit him.

Harry turned away as the curse hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest and she fell backwards, the crack her skull made as it hit the dirty cement ground resonating is ears as he started back toward the wispy curtain.

He was almost there. Just a few more feet and he would be able to pull Sirius back toward him. One more foot. Harry stopped for a moment to look around at the battle raging around him, of Remus' running a few feet behind him. Without any more hesitation, Harry vaulted himself through the veil, the whispering stronger now, just as he felt fingers brush up against his back, failing to grab hold of his baggy t-shirt. The last thing he heard from that side of the curtain of whispers was emus Lupin's cry of distress as the last person in the man's life that was keeping him there fell through the veil of death.

tbc

* * *

(A/N) hey! New story! … Again! Yeah. But I've already started on the second chapter and I plan on having regular updates on it, too. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, with a pair that I absolutely adore so I really hope it turns out well and you guys like it ;)

Anyway, I'm looking for a beta. If there are any offers, I'll take the first one. Perks: you get to see the next chapters in advance! Yay! … Yeah that's it. And some virtual cookies!

Oh and I know that this chapter is short, but the second chapter is going to be longer. Promises! =] Okay, thanks for reading and all that.

~Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own. =(**_

* * *

The Other Side of the Veil

Chapter 2

It was dark. Dark and silent. Eerily silent. He opened his eyes and looked around. Still silent, but not nearly as dark. What had happened?

"Bellatrix happened."

His body tensed. That voice … it sounded so familiar. Who was it?

"You don't remember me How depressing, Padfoot!"

Sirius' eyes widened. It was James! He's supposed to be dead!

"Thanks, buddy, for that. But technically you're dead, too!"

What? No he wasn't. He's just hearing voices. That sounded like his dead best friend. He was just at the Ministry, saving Harry. He had been fighting his insane cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and he had fallen … oh. Damn. He _was_ dead.

"Where are you, Jamesie?"

There was a chuckle. "Behind you, dumbass."

Sirius spun around to see James and Lily Potter standing there with him in this strange grayness.

"Oh."

James' arm was around Lily's waist and Lily had a slightly amuse look on her face as she leaned into her husband's arms, looking very content.

"You're not supposed to be here, Black. You're supposed to be out there helping my son fight his way through life when we couldn't," Lily said softly.

A pained expression came over that animagus' face.

"Harry."

James smiled. Lily smiled. He knew those smiles. Sirius narrowed his eyes at them. "What?" he asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know what they were thinking. They knew something that he did not.

"Harry will be joining us soon, Sirius." Sirius' eyes widened a considerable amount. "What? No! Not-"

"Hush, Black," Lily said softly. Sirius turned his astonished gaze to the fiery haired woman. "Don't worry, you'll get wrinkles." Just as Sirius was about to yell at her about 'how she could not be worried, this was her son, and he's going to die!', she smiled and started again. "He'll be going back. With you. He has an unfortunate duty to fulfill, and he'll only be able to fulfill it with someone to love him.' At this point, she giggled and said, "You could say that he's just taking a visit to his parents." She then turned to James. "I can't wait to see him in person! He's grown up to be such a handsome young man!"

James grinned at his wife. "He has you eyes, too!" Sirius watched the two fawn over the boy with a look of disbelief plastered across his face. Just as Sirius was about to voice his thoughts on how crazy the two had gotten since their deaths, he was barreled over by a young, skinny, raven-haired boy.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DYING ON ME LIKE THAT?" Harry bellowed into the older man's ear. Sirius winced at the hurt and volume in the boy's voice. "I'm sorry, Harry, really! But - eh - Uhm, it wasn't, uh… it wasn't my fault?"

Harry pulled away from the animagus and rolled his eyes. "I know it's not your fault, Siri, but you scared me. And besides, I think I killed Bellatrix, so all that revenge shite should be all sorted out now, even for Neville's parents, 'cos he can kill her husband… whose name I've seemed to have forgotten … Anyway, it's all good Siri."

Sirius smiled at his godson. He was too cute sometimes, the way he could ramble on for days. Then he realized something. "Wait, you _killed_ Bellatrix?" Sirius' eyes were wide with wonder. Harry nodded tentatively.

"No fair! I've been trying to do that for _years_! Lucky kid!" Harry blinked. Sirius wasn't mad at him for killing? Huh.

"Wait a minute! I'm not a fucking kid, Sirius!"

A soft giggle sounded and Harry looked up to see his mum giggling into his dad's shoulder.

Harry's eyes widened a considerable amount.

James smiled.

Lily stopped giggling.

Harry blinked.

Sirius coughed.

Lily started giggling again and Harry looked down and realized the… er … compromising situation he was in with Sirius.

Sirius was lying on the floor with Harry sitting very close to his groin region and Harry had his wrists pinned to the floor above his head.

Harry's eyes widened again as he leaped back and let Sirius sit up. Harry blushed brightly and helped the older man stand and turned back to his parents.

Harry smiled and tackled the couple.

"Mum, Dad!" The emerald-eyed boy pulled away, still clinging to his father like a toddler would. His arms were around James' neck, his legs around the man's waist, James supporting him by holding his son's waist.

Lily and James smiled at the childish aura that rivaled Sirius'. "We've missed you, darling!" Lily said with a soft smile as she ran her fingers through the boy's silky raven hair. Harry smile grew wider and he laid his head on his dad's chest.

James placed a kiss on top of Harry's head and set him down. "Yes, we've missed you a lot. Sit down, Harry, we've things to discuss."

***

Remus' knees gave out as he watched his last lifeline dissolve into the veil. He had known something like this would happen sooner or later, but he still wasn't prepared for the pain and sense of emptiness that came with it. No one could prepare for that.

Remus sat there. He sat before that wispy veil and cried.

The man's fingers trembled as he thought of how close he had been to saving Harry from dying. From killing himself.

"I'm sorry, James, Lily. I've failed you again," Remus whispered to the veil, as curled up into a ball on the dirty cement floor.

Lupin's last thought before falling into the land of unconsciousness was how he could hear the whispers the wispy veil was sounding off.

tbc

* * *

(A/N:) Hey people who are reading this! Thanks a lot to Fizzy-Flo, SecretsToldAtMidnight, Talia Gea, and cubye4. You guys rock my soul for reviewing and I can't thank you enough, really. Also thanks to the people who favorite and add this to their story alerts. You guys rock, too. :)Thank you for reading my second chapter!

And before I forget, I would like to know if you would want a side pairing of Remus/Severus in here. I need a lot of people to say, cos I want to get the next chapter done by Wensday. Thank you! :)

~Izzy


End file.
